the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Johansson
---- ''Steve Johansson (or Johansson for short), is the devious and clever overseer of the Buy n Large facilities in Sweden and the creator of many robots.'' Background Appearance Add description of what he looks like. History Johansson’s past is as mysterious as he is. He became the overseer of Buy n Large in Sweden. Johansson took part of many different robot projects, mainly trying to focus on developing A.I that could improve the and adapt to the world to replicate a “sentience” for robots. He first started with many prototypes that would not work as he thought, scrapping each one in favor of trying out another idea. He soon became successful after creating a robot with proper Developing A.I. Realizing the potential, he created another one with higher intelligence. He soon became involved with a new project called “Project Wall-G” and oversaw the project and the creation of the 20 WALL-G units. '' ''However something soon happened with the creations he made, one was becoming too aware, and the other was becoming too smart. This was seen as severe threat to Johansson so he brought them and did sadistic torture experiments on these bots. When he was done, he threw one out side, discarding him like trash. Johansson was going to do the same with the other robot, but urgencies from Buy n Large shifted his attention towards their new project, “Project Eve.” Meanwhile, Wall-G bots continued their duty until the day until Johansson ordered operation "Eliminate the Wall-G bots". The new legacy of bots, the Eve probes, was going to replace them according to Johansson who had ordered the elimination of the Wall-G bots without anyone noticing. He brought all the Wall-G bots to him in secret so he could do his sadistic tests on them, and after he was done they were shut down; one after one. But what happened next was something no one could have suspected; the facility he had them in exploded and everyone thought Johansson went down with it. But it's not that easy to get rid of this devious, sneaky, manipulating and plain evil Swedish businessman. Johansson went into hiding, killing anything or anyone who knew about him or the operations that had happened behind closed doors and worked in the shadows to bring down the Wall-S units using his newer creations, the Var-9s. He soon discovered that both of his “defective” robots are alive and lead the Wall-S bots, after noticing how drastically different one of them was, as one was wearing weird objects on his wrists and legs. He became fascinated and started watching and studying the bot. Learning that his lack of memory of the everything before the torture Johansson performed on him has led to the robot being given a new name, Reece. Johansson would continue to slowly wipe out the Wall-S bots one by one while learning more and more about new changes his creations were developing. He soon decided a plan to lure Reece into a trap to capture and control his mind. With great succession, Johansson managed to capture Reece and, using a new device, was able to gain full control of everything about him and capable of “mind controlling” Reece, which as a result turned Reece’s eyes Teal instead of White. As figuratively; Reece’s eyes became his eyes, Reece’s hearing became his hearing, he feelings where his feelings. However this wouldn’t last long as soon Doc-E would catch on and they would go to stop Johansson from controlling Reece any more. They manage to succeed and force Johansson to flee and go into exile. After the events of Wall-E, Johansson learned of what Reece has become and what the weird objects Reece wore were. Realizing the potential, he became to search around in Reece’s data that he collected when he captured and mind controlled him. Finding a new piece of technological data that wasn’t there previously, he would dubbed this data as “Chaos Data.” Chaos Data being the reason Reece has a connection to the Chaos Force and thus, is Chaos Sensitive. Johansson would attempt to make a new robot with this data in attempts to recreate Reece but change his A.I to adapt but remain loyal to him. After many trial and errors, Johansson would soon create a robot that he called “Wall-F.” This robot would prove to be a useful asset to him as Wall-F would manage to prove to be a challenge and capable of standing up against Reece. Johansson would end up sneaking around and steal data inside the Axiom and stumbles across Auto. He takes the robotic wheel back and repairs and upgrades him. The two becoming good Friends and work together behind the scenes. However, Reece proved to be getting stronger, and while Wall-F was becoming stronger too, he wasn’t doing enough and it led to Johansson to contact a company to help with his capture of Reece. Relationships Wall-G Doc-E Reece Wall-F Auto Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males